The Fragile
by Gottin des Todes
Summary: The Fragile begins before the series starts. This is a Schwartz centered fic at the moment, and hopefully Weiss will be introduced soon. *Sorry but this is temporarily put on hold so I can rediscovery the ideas I once had* Enjoy. Read and Review please.
1. Somewhat Damaged

TITLE: The Fragile  
Chapter 1: Somewhat Damaged  
AUTHOR: G(ttin des Todes  
SUMMARY: This is a fic about the members of Schwartz. It explains what they were   
before they met, how and when they got together, and two certain   
people's love for one another. Also how and why they want the end to   
come. Enjoy!  
TYPE: 1/23, Album Fic, song fic. (Don't have to read the lyrics)  
RATING: R  
SPOILERS: Farfarello's true identity  
WARNINGS: Violence, Language  
DISCLAIMER: Weiss and Schwartz aren't mine. They belong to Takehito and his   
associates. I own a copy of The Fragile but that is about it. It is   
produced by the musical genius named Trent Reznor. I am not making  
any money by writing this and I don't think I have stolen anyone's   
ideas. If I did, I am very sorry and please notify me and I will give you   
credit. Oh yeah, thank you Mrs. Shinigami for showing me the idea for   
an album fic. Now you can get on to the reading. Enjoy.  
  
  
so impressed with all you do  
tried so hard to be like you  
flew too high and burnt the wing  
lost my faith in everything  
  
Jei state there and looked at the book he was holding. Sister Ruth had given him it for studying his religion lessons. The book was filled with beautifully illustrated pictures that were supposed to represent scenes that had happened in the bible, since it was an illustrated bible for children. He laid on his bed and read the stories that filled the book cover from cover. After he read the first few chapters, he put his bookmark, which had a picture of Jesus on the cross, to mark his place in his new lovely bible. Like a good boy, he brushed his teeth and changed his clothes for bed. He knelt down beside the bed and prayed to his almighty God. That night he had wonderful dreams that reflected what he had read earlier. He loved his ever so kind God.  
Jei woke up the next morning the sun barely shining into his room. He knelt down next to his bed prayed for the new day that just started to begin. He wished that the new day would be kind to all of the world's inhabitants.  
Later that day Jei and his sister attended Sister Ruth's class. The kids got to learn a new prayer and to hear stories of the Lord. Since Jei's sister was such a good student she received a drapestry that had a beautiful angel on the front of it. Jei felt a tinge of jealousy but he hide it within him because he knows that it isn't right to feel jealous towards someone or at least that is what the bible told him. After the class, Jei's sister went right home while he stayed out a little longer so he could read his bible, which he was now tell himself that it was better than any drapestry.  
When Jei arrived home, he saw blood everywhere. His mother and father were laying face down on the ground in a puddle of their own blood. His sister was also on the floor but she was wrapped in her angel drapestry. Tears streamed down the young boys cheeks. 'He did this to me. Why did he do such a thing like this to me? I thought I was following he every word. But must not of been. Or maybe he just doesn't like me. Maybe there isn't a real God. That is it. There is no God.' Jei thought to himself.  
  
lick around divine debris  
taste the wealth of hate in me  
shedding skin succumb defeat  
this machine is obsolete  
  
Farfarello looked outside his window. The sidewalk that was below old broken down apartment building's window was filled with the busy buzz of people going about their normal days. A small smile caressed Farfarello's face. 'He would pay,' he thought to himself, 'He will pay with the lives of his perfect little followers. Especially the innocent ones. Tonight will be the night that this world of his is going to begin to crumble.'  
He reached down and touched his shiny stainless steal knife. He ran his tongue along his the edge of the blade. His saliva made the edge of the knife glisten. His mind thought of the ways that he would torture God's little children. Hurting the Supreme Being that many of the inhabitants of the world call "God" and hurting "God's" children is all that he is good for in his life.  
  
made the choice to go away  
drink the fountain of decay  
tear a hole exquisite red  
fuck the rest and stab it dead  
  
Farfarello hid in the shadows. He heard the cheers of happy people walking towards the alley he was hiding in. His eye glowed an amber color in the artificial light of the streetlight. His eyes didn't only glow because of the light but there was some sort of deranged happiness in the too.  
It was a group of teenage girls that were walking towards the man named Farfarello. They were coming back from one of their favorite hangouts, a local dance club. They had enjoyed their evening out and now they were on their way home. The girls walked closer still walking a giggling as they approached an unseen terror. As the girls walked by Farfarello swung his one arm out and pulled a girl into the shadows by her neck. The girls let out a cry. Her friends looked around and didn't see her anywhere. Then the girl screamed again. The girls went running down the alley.  
Farfarello licked the blood soaked knife. The taste of blood in his mouth gave him pleasure. Pleasure that he never got the chance to have while he was a living by the rules of God. Now he was living to hurt God, and to him hurting God was fun. So he was living a fun life.  
  
broken bruise forgotten sore  
too fucked up to care anymore  
poisoned to my rotten core  
too fucked up to care anymore  
  
The sun just started to rise in the morning sun. Farfarello was just arriving to the abandoned apartment building, which he called home. He slipped into the building to the most unseen entrance for that reason. He sat down on the old rotting couch that was still in the old building.  
He took off the coat that he had put on before leaving. It was black and fill with knives of all sorts. The coat heavily clanged against the floor. Under the coat was a white tank top. But the tank top wasn't quite white any more. It was now stained with red blood. The blood was still wet and it was still flowing. He looked down at himself surprised. He didn't feel anything, not even pain. He couldn't understand what was going on. He was bleeding but no pain accompanied it. He gingerly touched the wound on his stomach. He then remembered that one of the girls had picked up his knife and cut him with it. It didn't hurt then and it still doesn't hurt.  
He picked up his one knife and looked at it. All the blood that had once been there was now gone after Farfarello had quenched his thirst. His golden eye fell onto his knife with a questioning look. The knife was calling to him. He could hear its words. He listened to them.  
He took the knife and brought it up against his arm.  
  
in the back off the side far away is a place where i hide   
where i stay tried to say tried to ask i needed to all alone by   
myself where were you?  
  
Jei ran from the house after his confrontation with Sister Ruth. It was raining. The rain fell down his face along with the tears that came from his eyes. He believed that God had taken his family away from him for no reason. So now he hates who he had once loved.  
Jei ran till he couldn't run any more. He collapsed onto the ground. He tried to catch himself but all he got was stone in his hands. He picked himself off of the ground till he got to the pavilion at the park. When he got under that, Jei fell onto the picnic table that was found beneath. He was breathing heavily, and his hair was wet with sweat and rain. He looked out to the rain. A flash of bright lightning filled the sky, along with the eyes of the young scared kid. A loud crash was heard from the heavens almost as if God was throwing things about.  
Jei was scared and he clutched himself for some sort of warmth. Tears were streaming down his small face. They rolled down his soft cheeks down to his little mouth and he could taste the salty drips, which were his tears. He looked up to the dark sky and a lightning bolt flashed again. A little whimper came out of the boy's lips. His lips quivered as he made an attempt to speak. At that moment, his mind went blank and he couldn't think of what he was going to say. So he closed his mouth.  
Jei finally got the courage and said to the sky what he wanted to say earlier. "I hate you. I hate you God. You are not real. If you are really there, then why did you let my parents die? They loved you like me. How could you let your followers die like that? I thought you were there to help people not hurt them. Why? Why God? Why? Answer me. Where were you? Where are you?" the young silver-haired Jei shouted towards the sky. "I have decided. I will hunt you down. I will kill you like you killed my parents. I will hurt you like you hurt my sister. I will make you cry like you did so with my sister. I will make you not believe that you are so big and powerful, like you made me believe that. I will live my life to hurt you, even if I become the devil himself, I will."  
  
how could I ever think it's funny how everything that swore   
it wouldn't change is different now just like you would   
always say we'll make it through then my head fell apart and   
where were you?  
  
Farfarello made a long gash in his arm. It started to bleed but again he didn't feel anything. He remembered the day that he first saw the blood of a human, and he remembered his pledge to hurt God. God would pay for all of his misfortunes that he caused in Farfarello's, actually Jei's, life.  
Farfarello was content watching his blood spill from the cut on his arm. Farfarello smiled a wicked smile. "I guess all that pain that you made me suffer through allowed me to not feel any physical pain. Is this a gift for you to have me stop all the pain that I am causing you or is it a curse? I am guessing you gave it to me as a curse but I will use it as a gift. It will help me hurt you even more if I can't feel the pain. I will continue to hurt you because the pain you caused me will never stop!" Farfarello yelled out the window.  
The sky outside began to blacken and block out the light from the sun. A loud crash of thunder rolled acrossed the city. Then the city felt the rain fall onto its sleeping realms.  
  
how could i ever think it's funny how everything you swore   
would change is different now like you said you and me   
make it through didn't fell apart  
  
'It was like the storm that had happened the day that Jei had lost his family,' Farfarello thought to himself, 'It was raining because I was upset. I guess I fulfilled my task. It is raining because I hurt you. I will continue to do what I am doing.' Farfarello laughed. "Your children. I killed them. They loved you. They followed your every footstep. Where the fuck were you?"  
  
where the fuck were you?  



	2. The Day the World Went Away

TITLE: The Fragile  
Chapter 2: The Day the World Went Away  
AUTHOR: Gottin des Todes  
SUMMARY: Its Bradley Crawford's turn to be written about. This is about Crawford before he joined Schwartz. He is sweet and innocent in this part, well till the end.  
TYPE: 2/23, Album fic, Song fic  
RATING: R  
SPOILERS: None.  
WARNINGS: Lime, Yaoi. Brad being sweet and kind. Enjoy.  
DISCLAIMER: Weiss and Schwartz aren't mine. They belong to Takehito and his   
associates. I own a copy of The Fragile but that is about it. It is   
produced by the musical genius named Trent Reznor. I am not making  
any money by writing this and I don't think I have stolen anyone's   
ideas. If I did, I am very sorry and please notify me and I will give you   
credit. Ok, to the person who is writing the fic where Brad gets sent   
away by his father to the "special" school, thank you very much there is   
a part where I use that idea, somewhat. Sorry I don't remember your  
name.   
  
  
It had been another long day at work. People constantly coming up to me asking for advice for such things like what stocks they should buy and what ones that they should sell. I guess that what happens when you are a well-know person in the stock business, and that most of my predictions of the future are right. Well I guess my little power of seeing visions of is a big help in the business that I am in.   
I arrived home finally. The nice smell of dinner cooking filled the house. This meal will be the first good meal I ate all day, thanks to my partner Paul. My shoes fell to the floor as soon as I got in. It felt good to get those things off. My feet felt free and relaxed now. I put my jacket on the coat rake and meandered in the kitchen. I saw my lover over by the stove stirring something in a pot.  
His blonde hair kept falling into his eyes. He looked quite adorable like that. He would soon moved his hair from out of his sight of vision just so it could fall back like that in a few seconds. As he cooked, he had a faint smile shone on his face. His smile brightened my days like the sun brightens darkness. He was humming a little song. I recognized the song right away. It was the song that was playing when we first made love. A smile came to my face.  
I walked over to him and slid my arms around his waist. His warm body felt nice next to mine. He turned around so he could face me. His smile always melts my heart when he faces me with it. "So how was work today Bradley?" he asked me quietly.   
"It was horrible," I replied to him. I pressed my lips against his and pulled away.  
"That is so sad to hear. Is there anything I can do for you babe?" he asked me.  
I leaned in close to him. I whispered into his ear, "Yes, just stay with me tonight." I licked the bottom of his ear. I then moved back so I could look into his eyes. I pressed my lips against his but not as gently as I did the last time. My tongue ran acrossed his lips waiting for an entry but impatience grew more and more by the second and it made its own entry by parting his lips. His mouth tasted sweet. This was the best thing that has happened today. He put his arms around my neck and pulled himself closer to my body. I felt his harden length against my relatively limp one. He pushed himself against mine harder. My body reacted like it always did when Paul did something like this. My own length grew hard and warm and my pants started to feel unbearably tight.  
I slowly started to take steps back bringing my lover with me. We entered our room and fell onto the bed, which resulted in the most splendid love making that we ever took part of.   
I felt warm in his arms. I also felt very safe. I chose tonight was the night that I told him of the secret power that I possessed. He would be the first person I have told since the incident where I had told my family and they all thought that I was strange and lying about the whole thing and sent me away to a school faraway from home just so they could get rid of their odd son an they could return to a normal family again. I took a deep breath and I looked up at my beloved Paul. He looked down at me with those ever so loving eyes. I thought to myself about how I ever got such a loving man to be with me. I knew then that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with Paul. I took another deep breath. Paul opened his beautifully formed mouth and asked, "Is there something you want to tell me Bradley?"  
I slowly nodded my head. I thought of the words I want to use for a brief moment and then decided to tell him. I knew that he wouldn't reject me like my family did, I was sure of this. I opened my mouth and it all came out. "Paul you know I love you, right?" Paul nodded his head giving me a concerned look. A look that seemed to ask the dreaded question. And that question is "Are you going to break up with me?" I looked at my love and said, "There is something I want to tell you. It has nothing to do with our relationship except for on the part of me telling you something that I hope that you don't think of me as anything different." 'God," a voice inside of me screamed, 'Don't tell him. He will think of you the same way the others have.' But I threw away that voice because I knew that he would never do such a thing.  
"And what is that Bradley?" he asked with a tone of relief in his voice.  
"I have a special power. You know how I can predict the stock market so accurately right," he nodded his head, "Well, it isn't just because I am a good guesser. Or because I am educated so much. It is because I can see into the future. My predictions aren't always accurate but 95% of the time they are. Do you think I am strange?" I ask and looked away from him. I couldn't be rejected again like I did.  
"No, hun," he whispered in my ear. He tilted my head up and kissed my lips gently. "Now go to sleep, you have a long day ahead of you tomorrow." I closed my eyes and I fell asleep instantly.   
  
I'D LISTEN TO THE WORDS HE'D SAY  
  
I sat at my desk with The Wallstreet Journal in front of me. All of the words blurred together in my vision. It was hard to concentrate today. I have a bad feeling, one of those feelings you get when something bad is going to happen. I leaned back in my chair. Thoughts of last night rolled in. I let my mind drift off into previous events.  
The sound of ringing brought me back into the present time. I still wished I was in bed with my beloved. The ringing? What is it? I looked down. It was my cell phone. I picked it up and spoke a greeting into the mouthpiece. I heard his voice. It was my lover. A smile came to my face. But there was something in his voice. Something that was different than normal.  
"Do you know why I am calling?" he asked in an odd tone.  
  
BUT IN HIS VOICE I HEARD DECAY  
  
"No, why would I know?" I asked him confused. I heard something clatter in the background where Paul was. I tried to figure out was going on rationally.  
  
THE PLASTIC FACE FORCED TO PORTRAY  
  
"Well, I have to leave you," Paul said. My heart broke into thousands of pieces I loved him but now it was all over, how could this be. I thought he loved me.  
"Why Paul? What is going on?" I asked still very confused. This is tearing me apart inside so much. Why can't things go back the way it was?  
"I found a job that pays good money and it is far from here," Paul said almost sounding joyful. Well he should be he finally found a job. I have to let him, maybe if I can get a job in the town where he lives then we can get back together. That is what I am going to do.  
  
ALL THE INSIDES LEFT COLD AND GRAY  
  
I looked up at the house that was in front of me. So this is where Paul is living. He must be making pretty good money then. I guess being an engineer really pays off. I thought back to the vision that I had earlier. It was of me standing at a door and then the door closing in my face. I dismissed the whole thought and got out of the car.  
I looked around the house to see what was around. There was nothing really spectacular there but it was nice. I walked up to the front door. I stood there for a few seconds before ringing the doorbell. I wonder what Paul will say when I tell him that I quit my job so I could be with him. I looked at the door until it opened.  
I looked at the door as it when inward. There was a man I have never seen before looking at me. Maybe I got the wrong house, I thought, but then I looked on mailbox, which was placed by the door. The numbers read 34 so it must be the right house.  
"How can I help you?" the man asking in front of me.  
I snapped out of my thinking state. "Umm... is Paul there?" I asked quietly.  
He shook his head and then kindly asked, "Who are you? I will tell him that you came."   
"My name is Bradley Crawford," I started to say.  
The man interrupted me. "Oh you are that freak he was telling me about that could see into the future. He doesn't love you, he thinks you are a freak. Don't come back here again," the man told me.  
My heart shattered into a thousand pieces. I vowed I would never love again.   
  
THERE IS A PLACE THAT STILL REMAINS  
IT EATS THE FEAR IT EATS THE PAIN  
  
I look over my new home. Tokyo. This will begin the start of my new life, and my new job.  
  
THE SWEETEST PRICE HE'LL HAVE TO PAY  
THE DAY THE WHOLE WORLD WENT AWAY  
  
I don't need Paul if he is going to do that to me. I don't need anyone anymore. He will relieve that he had lost the best thing in his life.  
  
NA NA NAH  
NA NA NA, NAH  
NA NA NAH  
NA NA NA, NAH   
  
  



	3. The Frail

TITLE: The Fragile  
Chapter 3: The Frail  
AUTHOR: Gottin des Todes  
SUMMARY: Another one of the pre-Schwartz chapters in The Fragile. Its Schu's turn.  
TYPE: Song Fic, but this is a song that has no lyrics. And I bet you are asking why it is so short. Well the song is only 1 minute and 54 seconds.  
RATING: PG, R (I really don't know)  
SPOILERS: Well, maybe some.  
WARNINGS: Just a mention of Sex, Drugs and Rock and Roll, but hey why are you reading this warning if you have already read the other 2 chapters  
DISCLAIMER: The characters aren't mine no matter how much I wish. But I do own the series. Also I do not own the copy rights to any of the songs. I just own the cd. Now read.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
He looked up at the sky above. The star gleamed like a million distant candles lit. There was so much vastness in the night sky. It just seemed to go on forever. Once the young redheaded German looked up to the sky and saw hope. Now when he looked up towards the spotted heavens, he saw nothing. The sky just seemed to reflect all the despair that he had in himself and everybody around him. The world, no God, took all of his loved ones away.   
He sighed and took a long drag of the cigarette that he was holding in his hand. He had nobody to live for so he just lived to forget. Lived to seek revenge on whoever stole his loved ones away from him, even if this meant fighting the supreme power which is know as God.  
Once again he looked up to the heavens. He just wished he had somebody who could understand him. Somebody who can understand who he is and the way he feels, just like his family did.  
That is the reason he had moved to Tokyo in the first place. He had to learn a whole new language, but that is one good thing about being a mind reader he could just learn stuff from other people's minds.   
He took another long drag of the cigarette that was hanging from his mouth. He looked back at where he came from. The apartment where he came from was dark. He guessed the one that he was just with hadn't realized that he left and was still sleeping in the warm bed. It had been a long night. It was full of sex, drugs, and rock and roll. Those were the only things that made him temporally happy. He knew true happiness would come when he could show the rest of the world, the ones who had made fun of him and the ones that had taken away his family, what real sadness was.  
He looked to his watch for the current time. A luminescent low appeared so he could see that it was 1:30 in the morning. He sighed. He started walking back to his apartment so he could still try to get four hours of sleep before he had to talk to that group named Estet.  



	4. The Wretched

TITLE: The Fragile  
Chapter 4: The Wretched  
AUTHOR: Gottin des Todes  
SUMMARY: Another one of the pre-Schwartz chapters in The Fragile.   
TYPE: Song Fic, 4/23  
RATING: PG/R, I am not quite sure.   
SPOILERS: None really.  
WARNINGS: This part was the hardest that I have written yet. I am not quite impressed with the way it came out, but I just decided to leave it that way. I am sorry that it took so long to write this but the rest shouldn't take that long. This may be a little hard to understand but please read through it, it isn't that long. And this is the last of the Schwartz fics. Please review and tell me what you think.   
DISCLAIMER: The characters aren't mine no matter how much I wish. But I do own the series. Also I do not own the copyrights to any of the songs. I just own the CD. Now read.  
  
  
His feet drug against the ground each time he took a step. He had been walking forever already it seemed but he had been only walking for three days. The only time he stopped was to sleep, eat or relieve himself. He had to reach his destination in the shortest time possible because his parents would be out after him. His destination was Tokyo. It would be a new beginning for him.  
  
just a reflection  
just a glimpse  
  
Coldness filled his shoe once again. He had stepped into another new puddle that had spawned from the rain the night before. He looked down and seen himself in the reflection.  
  
just a reminder  
of all the what abouts  
and all the might have  
could have beens  
another day  
some other way  
but not another reason to continue  
  
Nagi. Naoi Nagi. A small kid with brown hair and blue eyes was Nagi. Nagi was a smart kid and could figure out anything. He could have been anything he wanted but one thing stood in his way. His family.  
He was the youngest of his family. He had two older brothers and an older sister. His father worked at a low wage factory and his mother stayed at home to take care of the children.  
Nagi's father had a temper on him. He would constantly beat the children for any little thing that they did wrong. His mother would stay out of the fight so she wouldn't get beat herself. If it was only that Nagi still might have stayed at his house.  
Nagi was born different. He had something most people didn't have. He was had the power to make things float. This scared his family and made him an outcast. Everybody thought he was weird because of it. His father would beat him for anything because he was afraid of his kid and thought that he was different. His brothers and sister would never admit to being his brother and they too would make fun of him.   
The kids at school always did. It was their own sort of fun. They loved seeing strange one hurt. At first, they only looked at the way he looked since he was scrawnier than them and wore different clothing then them, but they found out the truth once when they made him mad and he ended up sending a desk flying acrossed the room.  
These are all reasons he ran away from his house, but the main reason was that he heard there was a group of people just like him.  
  
and now you're one of us   
the wretched  
  
That is why he traveled all the way to Tokyo. To join them. To be with them.  
  
the hopes and prays  
the better days  
the far aways  
forget it  
  
it didn't turn out the way you wanted it to  
it didn't turn out the way you wanted it, did it?  
it didn't turn out the way you wanted it to  
it didn't turn out the way you wanted it, did it?  
  
Nagi looked up at the night sky after remembering all the events of the past part of his life, the old part. He remember how he used to pray and wish to the stars above that his life would change but nothing ever happened. That is when he really started to hate people. They once told him that if you made a wish upon a star that it would come true, and they also told him that if he prayed to God all of his prayers would be answered. None of it had turned out right.  
All of what they said was shit. Everybody lied to him.   
  
now you know  
this is what it feels like  
now you know  
this is what it feels like  
  
The world needed to be cleansed of these kinds of people. They needed to feel the kind of pain he felt everyday at their hands. They really needed to pay. Nagi made up his mind that he would show them the pain that they showed him someday.  
  
the clouds will part and the sky cracks open  
and god himself will reach his fucking arm  
through  
JUST TO PUSH YOU DOWN  
JUST TO HOLD YOU DOWN  
stuck in this hole with the shit and the piss  
and it's hard to believe it could come down to this  
back at the beginning  
sinking  
spinning  
and in the  
we still pretend  
the time we spend  
not knowing when  
you're finally free  
and you could be  
  
Nagi started to walk down the street again. This was the last day that he was going to walk. The sign in front of him pointed forward with the words   
  
TOKYO  
15 MILES  
  
'Thank God,' Nagi thought to himself. Nagi let out a sigh. He thought about what he thought and was disgusted with himself. There was no God. If there was a 'God' then all he did was torture his people.   
He thought back to all the hours that he spent in a church praying to something that wasn't real or something that hated him anywise. That was one thing his family cared about. Church. Everybody went to Church in his family. Nagi spent countless hours praying. For what? To be hated by everyone because of he telekinesis that 'God' has given him.  
  
but it didn't turn out the way you wanted it to  
it didn't turn out quite the way you wanted it  
  
The first rays of light came over the horizon. Nagi looked down at the sight the new day brought him. Tokyo. This was going to be his new life. Even though his new life isn't the way he wanted it to be.   
  
now you know  
this is what it feels like  
now you know  
this is what it feels like  
  
you can try to stop it but it keeps coming  
you can try to stop it but  
  
Remember to review this. It is greatly appreciated. Hope you enjoyed.  



End file.
